


Subtle Acts of Affection

by apple_pi (kozushou)



Series: Sleeping At Last [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Training Camp, this is so bad Yikes, who needs to edit when you can just post without editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozushou/pseuds/apple_pi
Summary: Shouyou wakes up on the second day of training camp wrapped in his boyfriend's arms, and Suga comes up with a solution for both of their sleeping struggles





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaMi_HiMe_1D](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaMi_HiMe_1D/gifts).



> Ahhh im sure this wasnt what u had in mind when u asked for a continuation of 4am but i just kinda went with what i felt and This is the result 

Shouyou usually has no problem with waking up in the mornings. His struggles tend to lie in falling asleep, thoughts bouncing around his mind all _gwah_ -like in a way that reminds him of a stray volleyball bouncing off the walls of a court after an especially hard spike. It constantly feels like there’s this built up energy inside of him, like a star on the verge of exploding and pouring through every pore in his (unfortunately small) body, sending his thoughts racing and his foot tapping when he has to sit still and his leg shaking and his hands fiddling at the hem of his shirt just to have _something_ to do with that energy.

Unfortunately, it isn’t only when he’s awake that he feels like that. Shouyou’s long since lost count of the amount of times he’s woken up with blankets strewn everywhere from his constant shifting and squirming and trying to find a way to just  _ keep moving _ even when sleeping. And, of course, there’s the Yamaguchi Incident where Shouyou had almost broken his fellow first year’s nose with a stray kick in the middle of the night.

In contrast to his restless sleep, Shouyou always wakes up bright and early and eager to start the day.

It’s been like that for as long as he can remember, and after sixteen years, Shouyou’s come to realise that there’s only one instance in which he sleeps easily and wakes late. It’s always,  _ always _ , when he falls asleep in Kenma’s arms.

On the second day of training camp, Shouyou wakes to Kenma’s faux blonde hair tickling his nose and the sound of those adorable little snores that Shouyou’s long since fallen in love with. He gives a content little hum and presses a sleepy kiss to where his face is pressed into the crook of Kenma’s shoulder, still feeling dazed and hazy with sleep.

Sunlight pours in through the open curtains - he presses his grin into Kenma’s shoulder at the thought of Noya throwing them open to wake up Sugawara-san and Asahi-san - and bathes them in the kind of warmth that’s almost  _ too  _ warm, but he finds himself not minding as much since he’s quite literally wrapped in the arms of the boy he loves.

Shouyou may be a restless sleeper, but Kenma is a clingy one. He cuddles his pillows, Kuroo, bundled up blankets, anything reasonable within reach. Kenma thinks it’s “stupid and childish”. Shouyou thinks it’s one of the cutest things he’s ever seen - aside from Kenma himself, of course (Kenma always blushes such a bright shade of red whenever Shouyou tacks on that bit at the end).

Kenma’s arms are wound tightly around Shouyou’s waist, pulling them hip to hip and shoulder to shoulder, legs a tangled mess under the blankets.

The bright glare of the sun lets Shouyou know that it’s well into the morning, and that they’re both missing practice. For a moment the thought panics him, before Kenma mumbles something in his sleep, and suddenly there’s nowhere else he’d rather be. The room is almost silent aside from the distant sound of shoes squeaking against the linoleum and volleyballs smacking off the walls and shouts of “nice kill!” and “don’t mind”. It all reminds him of home, but so does the feeling of Kenma’s warmth pressed against his.

An undiscerned amount of time passes with Shouyou scattering gentle little kisses down Kenma’s shoulder (he loves the contrast between Kenma’s pale unblemished skin and his own tanned freckled complexion) and toying with the ends of his hair, heart feeling warm and fit to burst every time that Kenma gives one of those barely-there snores and unconsciously squeezes his hold on Shouyou before releasing him again, every shift closer to Shouyou.

When Kenma wakes, he’s all sleepy squinted eyes and a tangled mess of hair, and Shouyou adores him so overwhelmingly much.

There’s a few moments where Kenma just gazes blankly at him, brain still struggling to catch up, before he gives a slow blink and mumbles, “G’mornin’, Shouyou.”

A delighted little grin immediately lights up Shouyou’s face. Kenma is always extra loving, extra affectionate, right after he wakes up. He knows that Kenma loves him - he shows it in the soft smiles and the gentle laughs and the 2am skype calls when neither of them can sleep but the sound of the other makes the distance feel a whole lot less than it really is - but he also know that Kenma finds it hard to express it in the way that Shouyou does.

Kenma has told him (often in times of panic attacks, sobbing down the phone in the middle of a breakdown) over and over how scared he is of showing too much affection and scaring Shouyou away, or not enough and making him feeling unloved.

Kenma is much quieter with showing his affection, but in moments like this he drops all guards and showers Shouyou in adoring words that make his heart race like  _ uwoh  _ and  _ gwah  _ inside his chest.

“You know,” Kenma mumbles as he shifts, readjusts his position so that Shouyou is properly tucked under his chin, and scatters sleepy kisses across his forehead as he slurs, “If I was a cat, I’d spend all nine lives with you.”

A soft awed little noise falls from Shouyou’s lips before he can even think about holding it back. He tilts his head back to press an adoring little kiss to Kenma’s chin, chirping, “Uwoh, that’s so sweet, Kenma! You’re so cute!”

Kenma grumbles in disagreement, cheeks already burning bright at the small compliment.

Elated laughter bubbles from Shouyou, and he eagerly surges up to press their lips together. The content little sigh Kenma gives has Shouyou grinning into the kiss. Soft chilly fingers graze down his side under his shirt, and he squeaks with a giggle, feeling Kenma grin right back. The touch is soft and soothing, running down his sides in an almost petting motion. 

The loud  _ bang! _ of the door has them both jumping, Kenma’s hands immediately disappearing from his sides as though they’d been caught doing something much more scandalous than kissing.

“Ah!”Sugawara blinks in surprise at the sight in front of him, and then gives one of his affectionate little smiles. “You’re awake! I’ve never seen you sleep so late, Hinata, I was starting to get worried.”

Shouyou manages to give a sheepish little noise as he sits up. Kenma remains lying down on the futon, splaying his limbs out and stretching like a cat in the midday sun.

“I’m really sorry! It won’t happen again, I promise!”

Sugawara waves his hands about as he closes the door behind him and walks further into the room, heading for his own futon. “It’s seriously fine, Hinata. When everyone woke up, we were a bit surprised to see Kozume in the room but it was much more shocking to see you sleeping like a normal human being.”

A shrill offended noise rises from Shouyou, but Suga continues on as he crouches and rifles through his bag.

“Yamaguchi’s never looked so relieved. Ever since you almost broke his nose-”

“It was one time, ages ago!”Shouyou whines, dropping back beside Kenma and throwing an arm over his face. The feeling of Kenma’s soft breathy little chuckle against his cheek has him fighting back a smile.

When he lifts his arm away from his eyes, he sees Sugawara sending them one of his cheeky winks. “I talked with the coaches, and explained that the two of you were  _ extremely  _ sleep deprived. I’m not too sure if they believed me but they didn’t call me out. Still, you shouldn’t stay in bed for too much longer. Nekoma is absolutely  _ falling to pieces  _ without Kozume.”

Shouyou grins at the outraged look that briefly flickers across his boyfriend’s features before it smooths back into his usual less-than-interested expression. Kenma may not exactly enjoy playing volleyball  _ (yet, _ Shouyou still insists,  _ I’ll make you enjoy it some day soon! _ ) but he’s extremely defensive of his team, in a way that makes Shouyou feel warm with how much he absolutely adores Kozume Kenma.

Sugawara gives them another one of his affectionate little smiles as he goes to leave, tossing over his shoulder, “Oh! Before I forget, Nekoma’s captain came looking for Kozume early this morning. I talked to him about your sleeping arrangements, and it took a bit of convincing but he seems fine with you sleeping in with Hinata whenever you’d like.”

It only takes them a few minutes to get ready, deciding to forgo the morning shower and instead change from their pyjamas straight into their training clothes.

Kenma laughs when he turns around to grab his shirt and sees Shouyou already wearing it, the dark fabric hanging off him ever so slightly. Shouyou grins, cheeks warm at the sound of Kenma’s unrestrained laughter, rocking back and forward on his heels as Kenma picks up Shouyou’s white shirt and slips it on. It’s not exactly tight but a little more fitted than he’s used to, and it takes him a few moments to adjust it before he looks comfortable.

“You look so cute, Kenma! Like  _ gwoh _ !”He chirps as he leaps forward and latches onto Kenma’s arm, softly tugging him through the door and towards the gyms. A breathtaking flush spreads across Kenma’s cheeks as Shouyou keeps bouncing around him, spurting off compliments like they’re the most natural thing. Shouyou absolutely delights in the way Kenma gets flustered so easily.

Eventually he reaches out to take a hold of Shouyou’s hand and get him to walk beside him instead of flitting around. Shouyou eagerly squeezes Kenma’s in his own, feeling all  _ bwah  _ and  _ uwoh  _ at the adoring look Kenma throws his way.

Kenma isn’t the same as Shouyou. He doesn’t hop around with unrestrained energy, he doesn’t blurt out his feelings without thought, and he most certainly doesn’t act as though there’s a constant need to gravitate towards Shouyou.

He does, however, show his feelings with quieter actions. Holding Shouyou’s hands, swapping shirts with him, coming to cuddle with him in the middle of the night, laughing softly at all of Shouyou’s jokes and Kageyama impressions, shifting closer to him whenever he’s asleep.

Several people whistle when they show up to the gym, and Kenma gives an embarrassed scowl while Shouyou just laughs. Before Shouyou can run off to his team, Kenma tugs him closer and presses a gentle little kiss to his cheek. Then he smiles, waves, and walks over to his own team, wearing a white shirt amongst a crowd of people wearing black.

He spins to his own team, Tanaka and Nishinoya whooping and teasing him over wearing his boyfriend’s shirt. His face burns but he waves them off, catching Kenma’s eye across the other side of the court. The gentle smile Kenma gives has Shouyou hit once again with just how much he completely adores Kozume Kenma and all of his subtle acts of affection.


End file.
